


See You Again

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: After a long day at work you meet a handsome stranger at a bar.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I could never get sick of writing Hotch fics this man is my ride or die. A kudo or comment is always appreciated :)

The bar isn't your normal scene. You rarely go out drinking, but you think you deserve it after the day you’ve had. It’s never easy working in a clinic, telling patients they are terminal or seeing someone’s face fall when they learn that there’s nothing you can do. But today, after everything that’s happened, you just need something more.

A man sits down next to you can tell he’s troubled too.

“Long day at work?” You ask.

“Well, when you’re working in the FBI hard days come with the job.” He says.

“Wow FBI huh? Your work is worse than mine.” You say taking a sip of your drink.

“Yes, it’s a questionable line of work, but I’m good at it.” He says. “We had a case gone bad and with everything that’s happened, I just needed something. I’m Aaron”

You nod in understanding, you know those days well.

“I’m [Y/N]” You say sticking out a hand for him to shake.

“So, what’s your story?” He asks.

“My family hid the fact that my aunt has cancer from me. We’re so close they thought I would react badly. I’m a doctor for God's sake I can separate myself from the medicine.” You say tracing your finger around the rim of the glass.

You look up at Aaron, his deep brown eyes show sympathy 

“The best part is that I only found out when my Aunt called to see if I was flying out to see her before her treatment. Guess they forgot to tell her about their little secret,” You say with a scoff.

“That’s the nice thing about telling the truth. You don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.” Aaron says sagely while taking another sip of his drink.

The seriousness in his voice makes you falter. There is a truth to his words and you can hear the pain behind them. You take a long sip of your drink before choosing carefully.

“Sounds like you know from experience, something you wanna talk about?.”

He sighs and tells you about Emily. About how he had to fake her death and hide it from the rest of her team. About the fall out between them when they found out that she was actually alive. About how he knew they had a right to be mad but it didn’t hurt any less.

In turn, you tell him about the struggles you face in your work. Nothing too detailed, patient confidentiality of course, but you understand the pain. There’s nothing worse than telling someone that their loved one has died.

The two of you spend the rest of the night talking about anything from work to your guy’s personal life. You’re normally not this loose-lipped and you can tell he isn’t either you know there’s something about him. Something between the both of you you can tell he feels it too. At the end of the night when he walks you to your car, you know that there is no way you want this to end. 

“Look I normally don’t do this, but if you ever want to drown your sorrows again give me a call.” You say handing him your business card. “Maybe we can do it over coffee, my tolerance isn’t what it was in med school.”

Aaron takes the card from your hand, with a smile. “I’d like that.”

You smile and lean up to kiss his cheek, then move your lips to brush right against his ear. 

“Until next time Aaron.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. Pop over and say hi or drop a request if you want I'm at [ https://quillvine.tumblr.com/](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also if you liked that be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
